Mi cuento de hadas?
by valeria 282ne1
Summary: sakura haruno una persona muyy normal... o no? pronto se dará cuenta que las historias sobre hombres lobo, hadas, vampiros etc, que le contaba su madre si eran muy reales y ella una vampiro/sucubo? una mirada opalina y una historia triste que definirá su futuro ... yo solo queria ser feliz con el...
1. capitulo 1

_**Mi cuento de hadas?**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Pov sakura:**_  
Abrí los ojos lentamente deseando poder dormir toda la mañana, ya que hace unas horas termine la tarea de literatura exactamente a la una de la mañana pero el maldito despertador no dejaba de sonar así que tanteando lo agarre y lo estrelle en la pared (inner: me recuerda a alguien… vale: sabes que me molesta despertar así! Inner: ok pero no te amargues ushhh vale: n.n) me levante despacio y como un zombi entre al baño a bañarme ( inner: no me digas... vale: si te digo y déjame seguir narrando! Inner: renegona ¬¬ ) después de bañarme saque mi uniforme que consistía en una falda plegada roja con rayas azules horizontalmente y verticalmente , una blusa blanca, un jersey negro con la insignia de mí escuela, una corbata roja y medias largas negras se lo puso y se miró al espejo pensando en cómo el tiempo había hecho de las suyas en su cuerpo era de esbelta pero no tanto tenia los pechos perfectos ni muy chicos ni muy grandes, las caderas anchas, el estómago lo tenía recto como una tabla, el cuello como de un cisne, de estatura normal, el cabello rosado pastel lo tenía largo hasta tocar su trasero, había dejado atrás su cara de niña para tener rasgos finos y hermosos, sus ojos verdes cual jade se habían afilado y sus pestañas eran largas y espesas su nariz pequeña pero respingona sus labios finos y del color de la cereza .  
Bajo al comedor encontró su desayuno listo y una nota_: __**Sakura hija me llamaron urgente para una operación perdón por no llamarte tu desayuno está listo y tu dinero está en la mesa cuídate mucho hija en la noche me cuentas como fue tu primer día te amo… itsume.**_  
Lo dejo sobre la mesa tome el dinero pensando que esas operaciones urgentes eran muy frecuentes pero no podía fastidiar a mi madre tenía muchas cosas en que pensar para yo fastidiarla siendo padre y madre para mi y encima lo del hospital ya que era una doctora muy reconocida pero de que le preguntaría le preguntaría.  
Tome rápido mi desayuno al ver la hora ya solo faltaban diez minutos para que toque la campana así que Salí corriendo y espere en la esquina al autobús par que me lleve a konoha school era mi primer día ahí espero pasar inadvertida pero lo dudo mucho con mi cabello rosado de payaso (inner: pero es hermoso su cabello es único! Vale: aquí sakura tiene baja autoestima ok! Inner : ok ¬¬)  
Inner sakura: espero que sea emociónate este último año ¡!  
Sakura: yo también mi vida es tannnn normal quiero un poco de acción (vale: y lo tendras sakurita mujajajaja. inner: "dos pasos atrás asustada".)  
Te extraño tanto hinata eras mi única amiga en ese colegio de ratas…- pensaba nuestra querida peli rosa.

yaya se que esta horrendo pero es la introducción así que vean el cap 2 y despues dejan sus comentarios me despido sayoo!


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

Al entrar a konoha school, lo que vio la dejo sin habla, se trataba de sasuke uchiha el chico más popular de su antigua escuela y del que estaba perdidamente enamorada desde los 7 años y hasta sus 17 años todavía lo estaba a pesar que le había confesado sus sentimientos el uchiha se burlo y dijo que no le podía gustar una chica llorona y molesta, pero no sabia si era masoquista o simplemente una idiota porque no podía dejar de amarlo era algo tan penoso! Que cada que lo veía coqueteando con una porrista su corazón se estrujaba y los ojos le ardían quería gritar, quería llorarrr! Sacar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro _¨!solo dios sabe cuanto sufrí por el… si tan solo...Pudiera quererme como yo lo quiero…!¨ _ pero no perdía la esperanza de que sasuke-kun volteara a verla por encima del hombro o siquiera que le dijera _**hola!**_ Ella seria muy feliz! Definitivamente era patética _lo sabia…_ hinata le dijo que _**quererlo solo le haría sufrir…**_ pero ella terca como una mula no quería dejar de quererlo ¡! Dios era horrible ese hueco en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el! Y ahora que lo veía de nuevo no sabia si reír o llorar como posesa! Esa fue una de las causas por las que se trasfirió de escuela para poder _olvidarle… pero el destino y kami no estaban de su lado se empeñaban en hacerla sufrir! ._ Se dirigió con pasos temblorosos por los pasillos y se percato que hablaba con un pelirrojo sumamente atractivo de ojos color aguamarina delineados de color negro no sabia si se pintaba o esas eran tremendas ojeras! , sus rasgos faciales eran finos y delicados pero sin llegar a ser femeninos

(Inner: yes! Mi mapachito-kun! Entra en acción pero me hubiera gustado más sin ropa... Vale: ¡! PERVERTIDA! Inner: si seguro…. Tu piensas lo mismo ¬¬... Vale: emmm cof coff mejor seguimos no? Jeje)

No sabía si saludarle o no a sasuke-kun pero seguro le miraría indiferente y pronunciaría su típico _¡hmp! _Y su acompañante se burlaría de ella así que resignada y con la cabeza gacha siguió su camino hacia el salón 5º c cuando de pronto choco con una figura delicada y menuda

-pero que...!- decía sobándose el trasero ya que cayo de sentón.

- lo-lo sie-ento … pe-pero quee? Sa-sakura eres tú? – pregunto una pelinegra muy linda con rasgos fino menuda y con una mirada dulce y tierna que ahora mostraba sorpresa.

- hi-hinata? Pero que haces aquí ¡!?- grito conmocionada la peli-rosa.

- yo-yo te dije que me-me trasferirían – objeto.

- si! Pero no me dijiste donde! Kami! Es una suerte que te trajeran aquí ¡estoy muy feliz hinata-chan! Cuando me dijiste que te cambiarias de colegio y yo te dijo lo mismo sentía que no te iba a ver dentro de algunos años! – dijo.

- yo ig-gual sakura-chan! Que bien que estamos junt-ass ¿que salón-nn te toco?- pregunto.

- 5ºc y tu? –

- i-igual!- grito feliz hinata.

Sakura no pudiendo mas salto donde la pelinegra enredando sus piernas y brazos en la cintura y cuello de ella, hinata no pudiendo con el peso cayó al piso y se mirando fijamente para luego reírse con alegría.

Sa-sakura chan como en los vie-ejos ti-tiempos n-no?- dijo divertida hinata.

SII! Oye hinata que hora es de entrada? – pregunto

A la-las 7:30 po-porque? – pregunto curiosa

¡! KYA! son las 7:28! – grito para luego jalarla del brazo y correr como alma que lleva el diablo encontraron la puerta del salón y la abrieron de sopetón sorprendiendo a todo el salón.

Muy avergonzadas y sonrojadas entraron tímidamente mientras que los alumnos lanzaban risitas por lo bajo.

Muy bien jovencitas llegan en el momento justo! recién acabo de llamar a los 3 nuevos estudiantes aparte de ustedes para que se presenten por favor siéntense por ahí y luego vengan para hacer su presentación por cierto me llamo kakashi – dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados con mirada vaga y arqueando su ojito feliz , usaba una mascara que tapaba gran parte de su cara y solo se le veía su ojo tenia al parecer un cuerpo atlético ya que atraves de la ropa se le notaba.

Si sensei – dijeron ambas.

Encontraron dos puestos vacios juntos y pusieron sus mochilas para luego dirigirse hacia el profesor y esperar su turno.

soy Sabaku no _gaara espero llevarme bien con ustedes - dijo simplemente el pelirrojo que había visto antes al momento varias chicas suspiraron y cuchichearon con murmullos se escucho ¡que guapo! ¡ es un bombón! ¡tendrá novia!_

_Muy bien gaara toma asiento por favor – pidió kakashi amablemente el chico asintió y regreso a su puesto._

_El pelinegro preséntate – pidió_

_Soy sasuke uchiha espero que no me molesten y no me hablen yo les hablo – dijo mirando a los alumnos con altanería y mofa._

_Ummm ok siéntate y ojos perlados preséntate- dijo el chico nombrado le dirigió una mirada de fastidio y hablo._

_Soy neji hyuga y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes – dijo._

_Sakura volteo y miro el chico y se quedo sorprendida al mirarlo tenia los mismos ojos perlados que los de hinata seguro eran familia, el chico era muy guapo tenia el cabello largo de color castaño amarado con una liga hacia las puntas su cuerpo era de infarto! Kami ¡! Parecía modelo tenia el abdomen bien marcado se notaba a través de uniforme hubiera seguido con su escrutinio si no fuera por que sintió una mirada penetrante levanto la vista y era ese chico que la miraba fijamente se sonrojo y sintió algo removerse en su estomago volteo el rostro y miro hacia otro lado en ese momento el profesor le pidió que se presente._

_**Pov neji:**_

_Termine de presentarme y sentí una mirada hacia mi voltee y vi a una chica sumamente atractiva era pelirrosa? Bueno su cabello era hermoso caía como cascada en su espalda, tenía unos hermosos ojos jade de piel blanca era de estatura normal y unos labios sumamente apetecibles… espera que?! No el no debía de pensar esas cosas y por una mocosa que seguro era hija de papi._

_Cuando levanto la vista y me vio que la miraba se sonrojo y aparto la vista a mi me pareció adorable espera que? Definitivamente estoy loco tanto andar con rock lee me afecto si eso era pensó… _

_Seguía con mis pensamientos cuando el profesor le pidió a la rosadita que se presentara._

_Soy haruno sakura espero llevarme bien con ustedes y hacer muchas amistades – dijo amable y sonrió… juro que esa sonrisa era la mas hermosa que había visto aparte de mi madre, era como una diosa cundo sonreía… no no en que pienso seguro que shikamaru se reiría de mi si me escuchara._

_Bien sakura siéntate y que tu amiga se presente- pidió el profesor asintió y se sentó._

_Soy hi-hinata hyuga y es-espero llevarme bien con todos – dijo sonrojada dios! mi prima? Estudia acá? Que mala suerte tengo! Esa puritana la odio! Me quito todo!_

_Bien siéntate hinata empezamos la clase abran su cuaderno de historia en la pagina 18 …_

_Y así comenzó la clase era aburrida cuando lo sabias todo no por nada era considerado genio pero lo que a mi me encantaba era la música de genero rock solo era un pasatiempo eso de componer música voltee y mire a la rosadita con la mirada perdida atrás de mi se me hizo divertido y la llame._

_He... cerecito que piensas?– le dije con una mirada burlona pareció salir de su mundo y dijo_

_Ce-cerecito? - dijo sonrojada yo solo me voltee ya que el profesor me podía molestar y sentí una mirada fulminante voltee y mire a ese uchiha que me miraba feo yo solo sonreí y me voltee estoy seguro que era por lo que le dije a la rosadita ja! Tengo rival? ….. pero whats? No puede ser rival? Que me ha hecho esta niñata?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3:_

_**Pov neji:**_

Luego de eso me di cuenta que la mayoría de chicos miraba de reojo a sakura, unos con una sonrisa de medio lado tratando de parecer según yo galanes y otros más tímidos con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Parecía que la rosadita tenia una especie de imán que hacia que los hombre voltearan a verla, hasta yo… que no había sentido esa atracción por alguien era una… una… HECHICERA! Si! Eso era! Que con sus encant… digo… hechizos le hacia pensar cosas que nunca! Ni en sueños hubiera pensado de una chica! Ohh si era una hechicera era seguro! Pero… lo que no entendía bien era que las de su especie (ósea las "hechiceras") eran un rango mucho mas inferior al de un vampiro por ende sus poderes no lo afectaban en lo mas mínimo también basta decir que era un sangre pura (ósea que sus antepasados no se mesclaron con otra especie que no sea vampiro) entonces…!¿COMO?! KAMI-SAMA ¡! Como hacia ella para que el pensara cosas que nunca pensó! La… la ¡! DESCUBRIRIA! si que si ese… demonio de pelo rosa lo enfrentaría! era el… DESTINO! Si! el destino era…

(Vale: jajajaja neji y su discurso del destino XD!)

Pov sakura:

Luego de que neji me-me dijera ce-cerecito dios! Aun no lo superaba ese chico le hizo sentir cosas raras en su estomago ¡todavía sentía sus mejillas arder … pero… no era que el que le hacia sentir cosas era sasuke-kun ? Seguro que no había comido bien_ si seguro eso era...-_pensó. Además que sasuke-kun era mas guapo y sexy que ese neji con sus angelicales ojitos negros la hacia delirar…

( Vale: ciega e idiota te vuelve ese emo! Inner: es que el amor te hace idiota vale-chan comprende. Vale: pero ese emo no es su amor! No es el indicado… inner: ¬¬ tú escribes! Así que no JODAS! Vale: es que ese emo es importante para la historia ¡! Inner: entonces no comentes loca bipolar! Vale: ¬¬ a veces siento que mi inner no me quiere… inner: deja de hacerte la sufrida y escribe ok Vale: ushhh bueno…)

De pronto sentí una mirada penetrante y voltee y encontré a sasuke-kun mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza como si quisiera devorarme me sonroje mucho y vi como hacia una media sonrisa y me dirigía una mirada llena de satisfacción me sentía abochornada y no sabiendo que hacer escondí mi cara entre mi cuaderno y juro que si volteaba mi cara, vería con una sonrisa burlona en su hermoso rostro y di gracias a kami que solo faltaba 10 minutos para el receso… ahí pensaría mejor y le contaría todo a hinata para que me de un consejo ella es buena para eso me pregunto si no a considerado dedicarse psicóloga? Es muy buena…

Pov neji:

Kami! Necesitaba algo con que entretenerse durante los 10 minutos agobiantes que faltaba luego de pensar en cual maravilloso es el destino!... sintió un aroma extremadamente delicioso olía a cerezos… , le llegaba con fuerza desde atrás donde ella se sentaba , volteo y vio que se debía a que el viento mecía sus cabellos y el olor le llegaba muy fuerte tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol por no saltársele encima y clavarle sus colmillos en su fino cuello, de tan solo imaginarse el sabor de su sangre (que seguramente era mejor que su olor aunque lo dudaba un poco era lo mas dulce y rico que había olido en su vida) hacia que sus colmillos le ardieran y que su piel le ardiera, _como deseaba esa piel, acariciarla ,besarla, hacerla suy…¿Qué? _No no no esto estaba muy mal la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos… tenia que pensar en otra cosa y ¡rápido! No concebía que el! Tuviera esos pensamientos pervertidos esto estaba horrendo tenia que salir y a tomar aire sino haría cosas de las que se podía arrepentir.

Luego de que estuviera viendo un chicle masticado y pegado en su carpeta como lo mas interesante del mundo! Al fin ¡! Gracias a todos los cielos e infiernos sonó la maldita campana! Pego un salto y casi casi corrió hacia la puerta dispuesto a meditar un poco para resistir la tentación durante otras agobiante horas.

En su escritorio kakashi tenia una mirada divertida ya que vio todo, lo entendía… el también había sentido eso e igual que el tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, daba gracias al cielo y al infierno que en su salón solo hubieran 4 vampiros (contándolo) y que tenían la suficiente fuerza para negarse a la tentación por que si hubieran sido vampiros de clase media hubieran echo un caos por tener la sangre de la chica prácticamente la hubieran destrozado y lo decía enserio…

Una cosa que los demás vampiros no habían notado y que el por ser el más mayor y por lo tanto más sabio si se había percatado era que al olerla sintió el olor de vampiro, que los diferenciaba al resto de las criaturas y se reconocían como hermanos, pero en poca cantidad también capto el olor a súcubo y entendió porque le quería hacer cositas a la rosadita y sin conocerla, sabia que solo los súcubos podían eso.

Si recordaba sakura tenia 17 años esa era la edad para la transformación completa, solo esperaba que sobreviviera… pero no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por alguien desde óbito no se sintió así…

Con ese dilema se fue al cafetín para leer sus famosos "icha icha Paradise".

Pov sakura:

Di gracias a kami que sonó la campana y jale a hinata para irnos al cafetín pero de pronto me sentí mal mi cabeza me dolía mucho y sentía que me iba a desmayar.

Hi-hinata-chan me acompañas al baño – le dije serrando mis ojos

S-si pe-pero es-estas b-bien? Estas pa-palida mejor vamos a la en-fer-ermeria.- menciono preocupada la peli azul.

No! Estoy solo un poco mareada acompáñame a mojarme la cabeza si?- dijo en tono de suplica

Esta b-bien pero si si-sigues así va-vamos a la en-enfermería.-

Sakura asintió y se dirigieron a los lavados se mojo y volteo donde su amiga

Gracias hinata ahora volvamos a clase que ya va a ser hora de entrada .- dijo casi suspirando

Sa-sakura-chan estas b-bie..-y antes de que pudiera terminar la oji verde cayo desmayada al piso.

Sa-sakura-chan!.- grito muy asustada hinata pero luego olio el aire y sonrió amargamente _su amiga ya había empezado la transformación solo esperaba que sobreviviera… _

Ahora lo importante era llamar a itsume y contarle todo, _ella se encargaría _se dijo tomo el celular y llamo de la otra línea contestaron.

Hola hinata?-

Si itsume-san sakura-chan se desmayo y se que es por la trasformación ya empezó….- de la otra línea se oyó un gritito sorprendido ya que hinata no tartamudeaba.

Voy enseguida que nadie la vea escóndela nadie se debe enterar solo tsunade y kakashi ok.-

Si.- dijo y la llamada se corto y se pregunto ¿kakashi-sensei sabia del pasado de sakura?

La llevo dentro de unos de los baños y espero que venga itsume. Dentro de 5 minutos llego la nombrada toda sudada y hablo respirando rápidamente.

Hinata llévala ala camioneta negra que esta afuera y ve directo a mi casa yo llegare dentro de una hora tengo que hablar con tsunade y kakashi ya sabes que se hace en estos casos no?-

Si yo asistí a mi primo cuando se trasformo.- dijo con melancolía.

Entonces prepara todo en la casa ok.-

Si adiós.- dijo

Ok.-

Hinata la llevo sobre su espalda cuando salió por el cuarto de servicio encontró la camioneta negra y la metió puso la llave lo encendió, piso el acelerador y salió rumbo a la casa de sakura, la trasformación era muy dolorosa y violenta para el que estaba al lado del nombrado tenia que apurarse…


End file.
